


30 Days of Mormor

by roseforthethorns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Attempt at daily drabbles, Cosplay, Crack Fic, Drinking, Fluff, Homophobia, Ice Cream, Implied Murder, James Bond - Freeform, Kigurumis, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Military Kink, Phone Sex, Q - Freeform, Rating May Change, Reichenfeels, Scars, Shopping, Tattoos, Trying to rediscover my muse, cursing, hand holding, implied sex, mormor, otp, possible scar fetish, pubs, the pool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Drabbles/Mini Stories about our favorite sniper and consulting criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Startwiththeridingcrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startwiththeridingcrop/gifts).



> To my magpie, to my love. I miss you and I love you. I hope this reminds you that you're always in my thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters must hold hands

Jim didn't hold hands. Ever. Sebastian knew this, but it never stopped him from trying. Jim would be at his laptop, and the blonde would slowly reach over to brush his fingertips over his employer's hand, and the Consulting Criminal would stop him dead with a cold stare. Occasionally, Seb would find himself handcuffed to various objects in the flat (shower rod, headboard, the television stand) for overreaching his supposed 'bounds' of his position: sniper, bodyguard, chef, convenient shag. No feelings, no extra touching, nothing.

The pool changed everything.

The explosion rocked the very foundation of the building, and all the sniper could think running down the steps was _Let him be alive, dear god, don't let him be dead, let him have been smart, please_. He burst into the main room, dust and debris everywhere.

"Jim? JIM!"

There was a quiet splash, followed by coughing. "Moran, you shout again and I'll ssssssssssskin you." Seb dove into the pool, pulling Jim out and checking him over. He turned pale at the gash on Jim's head.

"You need a doctor."

"Fuck off."

"Not this time, sir." He pulled a syringe of sedative from his pocket and stabbed Jim with it, hauling him out and calling the genius's private doctor.

Hours later, Jim came to, his head stitched and bandaged, all cleaned up and tucked into his very posh bed. Seb was sitting next to it, wringing his hands together, his leg bouncing, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

The blonde didn't realize what was happening until it did, a somewhat weak, very pale hand reaching out and wrapping around his own tanned, callused hands. He looked up at Jim, blue eyes staring into dark brown. The words weren't spoken, but he knew they were there all the same, and even if he never heard them, Seb's response would not change.

_Thank you, 'Bastian._

**_Always, Boss._ **


	2. Cuddles and Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters must cuddle.

"This one?"

"The Ryan job, nearly got my hand blown off from the booby traps."

"How about... that one?"

"Huh, the first time I did a job for you, hence why it's a magpie. That bird being your seal and all."

Jim smiled, his fingers tracing over the tattoos on Seb's chest as they lay curled up on the couch. "This one?" He pressed a kiss to one in Hindi on Seb's ribs.

"Means 'Tiger'. Got it after I killed the one that's currently on the floor of your room."

That made the consulting criminal grin. "I know where you got these from." He ran a single finger over each of the scars on Seb's chest, followed by his tongue. The sniper couldn't help but shiver and let out a soft moan, smiling as he ran his fingers through Jim's hair. "Want to know anything else?"

"Yeah... where can I leave a mark?"


	3. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are gaming or watching a film

"Just put the DVD in. I'll bring the snacks and popcorn," Seb called through the flat.

"If you do anything to the popcorn-"

"You'll what?"

"Remember what happened to Danvers?"

" _Really_? You'll chop off my thumbs? I need those to work for you."

"Then I'll think of something else."

"Just cue the damn film!"

Jim opened the case for their copy of _Marvel: Avengers Assemble_ and popped it into the DVD player, setting up their entertainment system and curling up on the couch. Seb came through a few minutes later with a tray laden with snacks, drinks, and popcorn. He set it on the table, sitting next to his lover and kissing the top of his head.

"Mmmm, smells delicious. You know how I love popcorn." Jim took  a handful as the trailers started, almost immediately spitting the snack out into his hand. "Sebastian. Ciaran. Moran. Did you put _hot sauce_ on this popcorn?"

The blonde smirked, eating a handful himself. "Perhaps."

The smaller Irishman looked livid for a few moments before his face relaxed and a quiet calm surrounded him. "Very well."

"You do realize that I have a normal bag still in the microwave, right?"

Jim glanced up at Seb, the blue eyes he found himself lost in more than he cared to admit filled with concern and just a touch of fear that he might have gone too far. "I didn't. Would... would you get it?"

"Of course." He kissed Jim gently and went back to retrieve the rest of the snack.

"You taste like hot sauce!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hot sauce is my hat tip to taggianto, one of the best Mormor writers in the history of our fandom.


	4. Attempting to Leave the Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters go on a date.

"This is /not/ a date."

"Yes it is, just go with it."

"I want my suit."

"No, no suits for this."

"Sebastian Moran, you give me back my Westwood."

"No."

"I just gave you an order, soldier-"

"Yeah, and I'm ignoring. So sue me."

"I'll do worse than that later if you don't give me- _hey_! Put me the fuck down!"

"Not until you apologize."

"Do we have reservations for whatever this is that I'm not allowed to wear a suit for?"

"We have tickets you idiot, and it's supposed to be a surprise. You don't wear suits to a Green Day concert."

"...we're going to see Green Day?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Then-then I suppose... I-"

"Something you want to say?"

"...do you know where my eyeliner is?"


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are kissing.

Their first kiss might have been the biggest surprise of their relationship. At least, it was for Sebastian. With Jim, it was always difficult to tell what the man was thinking, but having nearly gotten them both blown up for the twentieth time since the sniper took the job, he was just fed up with the constant having to save Jim's hide.

Sebastian stormed into the flat Jim made them share and burst into his Boss's office (which was off limits at all time and with no exceptions **ever** ). The consulting criminal did not even look phased to see his sniper so angry, and that only served to rile Sebastian up even further. He dragged Jim from his chair and slammed him against the nearest wall, yelling about how stupid the man had been. The Irishman didn't even blink, letting his sniper rave until he was red in the face and winded.

Then, Jim kissed Seb.

It wasn't a slow, passionate kiss like they have in the movies. This was rough, dominating, possessive, angry, everything Sebastian needed in that moment. It was a kiss that both put him in his place and showed him that Jim was willing to go further than a simple boss/employee relationship.

Once the shock wore off, Seb started kissing back, trying to reclaim control, but Jim was having none of it. He yanked Seb's hair back and bit his throat, leaving a sizeable love bite above the collar. "You are _mine_ , understand, _Moran_? You touch no one else, you see no one else, and if I give you an order, then you fucking _obey_. _Do you understand_?"

Seb's blue eyes were blown almost black. "Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now, my bed in five minutes or you'll never get this chance again."


	6. Dress-Up Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters wear each other's clothes

"Jim, that's not gonna fit."

"Nonsense-"

"I am broader than you and taller than you and-just-just bigger than you in general!"

"Yes, but the whole point is that we dress as each other for this even, so go with it."

"I can't have my own Westwood?"

"The invitation said each other's-"

"I know what the bloody thing said!"

"Good, then there will be no more arguments."

"...that jacket is going to fall off of you."

"Shut up, and if you ruin that suit, it comes out of your paycheck."

"WHAT!?"

Jim dragged Seb down by the tie, catching his lips in a teasing kiss. "Besides, _sir_ , perhaps the new Boss can take liberties with his employee."

The sniper's blue eyes darkened and smiled at the same time. "Now, that's a bit more like it, _Moriarty_."

oOoOo

"Y-you can do that... _any time_... oh fucking hell..."

"Oh, so you liked that, did you?"

"Liked-liked the wall? The tie for handcuffs? I think I've earned my keep today, Mr. Moran."

"Oh, you certainly did, Mr. Moriarty."


	7. 00Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are Cosplaying

Convincing Jim to go to the event hadn't been as difficult as Seb originally thought it might be; the consulting criminal had no complaints about attending. He didn't even have a problem abandoning his normal Westwood suit for a cardigan, trousers, a knitted tie, an rather large glasses. The one thing he did have an issue with was his hair.

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no_ , Moran."

"..........."

" _Fine._ No, _Mr. Bond_."

"There you go. Now come on, Q does not have hair that is pasted down within an inch of its life."

"No, his hair looks like something exploded in his skull and he never bothered to brush it."

"It's an artful mop of hair-"

"It's a rat's nest."

"The whole reason we're going is because you actually said it could be fun, but what's the point of even entering the costume contest if we've got no shot at winning because you're too stubborn to _mess up your fucking hair_!"

Jim was silent for a moment before pulling a bag from the cabinet and removing a perfectly styled wig, fixing it in place on his head before putting on the glasses. "How about now, Tiger?"

Seb was pacing their bedroom, doing everything he knew how not to punch the wall, but when he looked up at Jim, the anger drained, leaving guilt for shouting at his lover. "It-it looks good, Jim."

"........."

A smile twitched the corner of his mouth. "It looks good, Q."

Jim smiled, pleased with himself. "Now, what did you say about that prize?"

"Costume contest. I think we're a shoe in for Bond and Q, don't you think?"

"Mmmm... Sebbie?"

"Yeah?"

"You cut your hair again, and I'll carve your spleen out with a rusty knife."

"Whatever you say, Q."


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just says character(s) are shopping. Sometimes my muse is strange because this is what I thought of first.

"What else do we need?"

" _We're out of everything_."

"Wow, that's specific."

" _Seb, you know I don't eat. I don't know what we're out of._ "

"Well, what would you like to eat?"

" _You_."

He swallowed hard, struggling to stay in control in the middle of Tesco. "Jim, are you seriously-"

" _What? I'm not doing anything,_ Sebastian _. I'm just laying in our bed, imagining that you're fucking me._ "

Seb's eyes widened, suddenly walking faster through the shop, grabbing whatever he could find that resembled food."

" _God, I never get used to how thick you are, Sebbie._ " He heard a desperate, wanton moan, and the sniper's eyes blew. " _Fuck, oh fuck, oh Seb, yes._ "

He couldn't fucking believe that Jim was doing this, but at the same time, he really should not have been surprised. His trousers were starting to grow tight, and the blonde thought he was going to completely lose it.

" _Oh-yes-oh Sebbie-oh Sebbie fuck me harder_ -"

He slammed the basket down at the register, tapping his foot as the cashier swiped each item, seemingly taking her own sweet time. "That comes to fifty pounds six pence, luv."

Seb dropped the cash into her hand and bagged the shopping, running from the store and down the few blocks back to their flat, Jim in his ear the entire time. He managed to get the door open and drop the bags in the kitchen before storming into their room... to find nothing. He could still hear Jim in his ear, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice now. Eyes darkening, he stormed through and found Jim in his office, behind his desk.

"Back so soon, Tiger? I thought we were completely out of food."

The sniper was having none of it. He dragged Jim from the chair and back to their room, throwing him on the bed. "Right now, you get to shut up. Unless you're begging or screaming, _slut_ , anything you say is what I tell you to say.

Jim continued to smirk up at Seb, brushing a few curls from his eyes. "And if I don't feel like cooperating?"

Seb's lips brushed Jim's ear. "Oh I think you'll cooperate. And that's _Colonel Moran_ , to you."


	9. Drinks at a Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are hanging out with friends/ a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting Friday's chapter up early since I will be gone tomorrow until 11pm. God, I hate dress rehearsals. Warnings for this chapter include homophobia.

It was very rare for Sebastian to have any sort of contact with his army buddies from the old days; after he went AWOL and was discharged, none of them wanted to be associated with a traitor to the crown, no matter how good a fighter he was... so go get a call from Mark Rogers asking if he wanted to have drinks, Seb took the opportunity without thinking. To his astonishment, Jim asked if he could come along.

Seb slipped into faded denims, black trainers, and a skin tight black shirt, his leather jacket completing the picture. When he turned to ask if Jim were ready, he nearly forgot his own name. Jim, who was never in anything but suits or Seb's shirts for sleeping, Jim who was always put together like a model for Westwood or Armani, he was in black trousers that could have been painted on and a blood red shirt open at the neck. His pale skin stood out in contrast, and his hair was mussed as if from sex or sleep or both.

"Do you like, Tiger?"

He nodded, still not sure he knew how to speak. With a smirk and a quick kiss, Jim led him from the flat and to the nearby pub where Mark was waiting for them. The sniper greeted his old mate with a firm handshake and a slap on the back. He had already ordered a round of Guinness before he noticed Jim. "Sebbie, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is-"

"Jim. Just Jim. I'm Sebastian's lover."

The blonde froze, blue eyes tense. He knew Rogers had no idea of his sexuality, and too many of his comrades had been homophobic or closeted in the extreme. Unfortunately, Mark was not one of the forgiving ones.

"Oh... I see... turned faggot because you couldn't fight anymore? And you-" Mark glared at Jim, "-you make him turn? Pulled him into your damned, sinful, immoral ways?"

Seb had been called names his entire life; he could handle them, but he would not stand by while Jim was insulted. His lover, however, remained very calm. Too calm. Rogers should have quit while he was ahead, but he was too busy ranting at Jim to notice how the Irishman's hand reached for the peanuts and dropped something in the soldier's drink.

"-should all be rounded up, put through correctional facilities for corrupting innocents-"

" _Please_ , Sebastian was hardly innocent when he found me, and I'll have you know that he took me home, not the other way around. Now... shall we get back to drinking as I believe that was the point of this evening?"

His charm and quiet center were completely disarming. Rogers never stood a chance.


	10. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just said with animal ears. Startwiththeridingcrop gave me the idea.

Seb woke suddenly from a deep sleep on the couch to find Jim gleefully attaching something to his head. He tried to lash out and shove the smaller man off him, but he was tied down. Tightly.

"The fuck? Get off me."

"No."

"Jim, what are you-"

"That's Boss to you, _Moran_."

The sniper instantly shut up, recognizing that tone of voice. "Wh-what did I do to deserve your displeasure, Boss?" he asked quietly.

Jim said nothing, tugging on what was on Seb's head hard enough to make his scalp burn.

"OW!"

"Perfect." He unbound Seb's limbs and tugged on the leash that was clipped to the collar at his neck. "Well? Come on then, kitten."

Helpless, feeling more than a bit humiliated, Seb crawled on his hands and knees after his employer, through the flat and into their room to the full length mirror on one wall. His eyes widened to see the tiger striped cat ears that he suspected has been glued to his head.

"See? You are my kitten, and good pets do what their masters tell them, don't they, Tiger?"

He nodded. "Yes, Boss."

"Now... how about my little kitten puts his mouth to good use?"


	11. Animals and Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are wearing kigurumis

"Caw Caw, Motherfucker!"

Seb barely had time to register his lover before his arms were full of a very fuzzy, birdlike Jim. "...the fuck?"

"They came! The kigurumis came!"

"Jim, you've completely-"

"And yours is a TIGER!!!! Can you tell what I am?" He jumped down, spinning in a circle that reminded Seb an awful lot of a kid at Christmas.

"A magpie?"

The correct answer earned him a kiss. "Yep! Now put yours on! Put it on!"

oOoOo

Fifteen minutes later saw Seb in his tiger kigurumi on the sofa next to Jim. The latter had ordered a Chinese and had put on the Avengers for them to watch. He was curled up in his sniper's lap, munching on an eggroll and giggling to himself.

"What's so funny, Boss?"

"Loki. And Thor. Doesn't matter that they've been raised as brothers. They're totally in love."

"Seriously? You ship Loki and Thor?"

"Course I do, just like I ship Tony and Steve... and just like I ship me and you."


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are Making Out

Three years is long enough to forget a taste.

A scent.

A texture.

Enough time for a face to start fading at the edges, despite a few hidden pictures. Long enough that a certain passionate fire in the eyes can be lost.

Just long enough to give up every last ounce of hope.

When Jim walks into the flat and sees Seb about to kill himself, he does the only thing he can think of at the moment: throws himself at the sniper in pure desperation and fear. The terror is deep and strong enough that he startles Seb into opening his eyes, shocking him out of his calm, pre-suicide state.

The blonde cannot believe what he sees, reaching out a calloused hand in order to brush the almost forgotten cheekbones, the eyebrows, to trail over the lips he'd kissed so many times.

Then he hits him.

The punch is too fast for Jim to see, sending him crashing to the floor, but Sebastian is close behind, claiming Jim's mouth in a heated, desperate, angry, distraught, heartbroken, relieved kiss. He fists his hands in Seb's hair in order to kiss back, ignoring the ache of his face from the punch. Seb draws moans and sounds from his lips that have not been heard since the last time he was in this very flat.

They lay there, kissing, touching, reacquainting themselves with every single inch of each other's bodies. When Seb finally takes him, Jim screams and shatters a mirror, the sex as angry and broken and desperate for healing as the kisses. Seb only breaks the kiss twice: once to find the lube, and once to breathe as he finishes.

Jim wraps Seb in his embrace afterwards, ignoring the soreness, the ache, the stiffness, how hot and sticky and dusty they are. He holds his sniper and kisses him while he cries.

"I'm home, Tiger. Magpie's home."


	13. The Danger of an Ice Lolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are eating ice cream

**JIM'S ZOO OF DANGEROUS BEASTS**

"Don't you think you should be in here, Tiger?"

Seb swatted Jim on the arm. "You try and cage me in here and you won't like the consequences, _sir_."

Giggling, Jim looped his arm through Seb's, strolling through the front doors. He picked up a map and led his lover through the hallways, looking at all the dangerous and exotic creatures Seb had either captured himself or had ordered caught for Jim's enjoyment.

Partway through the zoo was an ice cream vendor. The criminal eagerly bought Seb and ice cream and an ice lolly for himself. While the blonde easily ate his ice cream bar and licked his lips, Jim took a... different approach.

He started licking up and down the ice pop, swirling his tongue around the tip of it before slowly taking it into his mouth until only the stick was showing. Then he pulled off and repeated, twisting the pop in various directions as he did.

Seb though his trousers were actually going to burst open.

"Right, that's it. Come with me." He grabbed Jim by the shirt collar and dragged him through to the tiger enclosure. He shoved Jim up against the wall, kissing him hard and tasting the ice pop on his tongue and lips. "You really want to play around with that then you should be willing to put your mouth to a better use."

Smirking, Jim sank to his knees, sucking on the ice lolly a few times. "You mean make my lips nice and cold before wrapping them around your cock?"

The resulting answer was nothing more than a groan.

Jim took that as a yes.


End file.
